


cassiopeia

by shinwonethereal



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, This is very short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonki, soft, unnecessary lower caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwonethereal/pseuds/shinwonethereal
Summary: shinwon and hyunggu goes stargazing.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	cassiopeia

nights like this are the best times for stargazing, the sky offering a clear view of the endless blanket of stars and constellations, draping off it's unmistakable beauty as the moon shone it's shining glory over the dark canvas surrounding the whole place. it's quiet, peaceful and absolutely breathtaking. 

hyunggu and shinwon are seated beside each other, a blanket shared hanging between their shoulders. hyunggu's head is resting on shinwon's shoulder, enjoying how the older radiates off so much familiar warmth. of the warmth of his home, the warmth where he's destined to be. the younger smiles to himself, his chest filled with so much adornment and love for shinwon, heart thumping wildly against his chest. 

they sit there for a while, basking in the silence of the night, until hyunggu points his finger at a particular part of the sky, "can you see that, hyung?" 

shinwon follows the direction of his hand, squints his eyes, and from his lack of knowledge about stars, shakes his head and answers, "i see stars."

the soft chuckle that hyunggu had made is enough to make shinwon burst into a smile. no matter how many times they sit together like this, filling in the empty spaces of each other's bodies, sharing the same warmth and holding each other so close that neither of them want to let go, it'll never be enough. kihyun thinks no matter how long they spend their time together, it'll never be enough. a lifetime is a short amount of time if it's spent with hyunggu, he thinks. nothing compares to the way that the younger makes him feel. 

"that's my favorite constellation," hyunggu drums his fingers softly along shinwon's thigh. "cassiopeia." he then looks at shinwon, eyes twinkling that shinwon could've sworn there are stars in hyunggu's eyes, too. 

"how do i see cassiopeia? i'm sorry love, but all i can really see are stars but no shape." 

hyunggu points at the sky again, "it's a flattened 'w', composed of five bright stars," shinwon follows with his eyes again. "can you see them? it starts there."

shinwon tries to look for it, really. but the stars all look just the same to him, small dots of twinkling white scattered at the dark sky of the night above them. he wants to see the stars the way how hyunggu sees them, as if they're an artwork, something that looks simple at the first glance, but when you look closely, you'll see the hidden stories. the hidden intricacy and delicacy; the one of a kind beauty that each and every star holds-

then everything dawns on shinwon. 

hyunggu looks at stars the same way shinwon looks at hyunggu. 

and then he sees it. sees the way how hyunggu's face lights up when he looks at the sky, sees the smile adorning his face when he talks about the myth behind every constellation there is, sees the way how his eyes twinkle and shinwon swears, his eyes are incomparable to that of the stars, sees how the moonlight makes hyunggu's ethereal beauty shine and he sees more, but above all he sees hyunggu glowing, standing out the most from the dark night. 

shinwon looks at the sky again, an unexplainable feeling of familiar warmth in his chest and there, he sees where the younger is pointing at. he sees cassiopeia with the thought of hyunggu. "i see it now, hyunggu-ya."

the smile that blossomed in the younger's face made more love blossom in shinwon's heart, "it's beautiful, right?"

the older nods. "is there a story behind cassiopeia?" 

shinwon listens as hyunggu tells the story of cassiopeia, an arrogant queen who was put into the heavens as a punishment for boasting her own beauty. "it's actually the first constellation that i knew, my mom taught me about it and then it became my favorite."

"that's quite a tragic story for a constellation, huh," the older utters, threading his fingers through the younger's hair. it makes hyunggu release a soft whine of satisfaction, pushing his head back to shinwon's. 

softly, shinwon reaches for hyunggu's chin and faces the younger towards him, lips barely a centimeter apart. shinwon looks at the younger, eyes all glossy and twinkling. maybe it's the stars, or the soft breeze of the night, or maybe the long wait up till this moment that makes the two of them lean in, lips brushing ever so slightly until hyunggu fully closes any gap between them and kisses shinwon square on the lips. 

any feelings hidden between them two slowly dissipates, letting the connection of their lips speak for them. shinwon pulls himself closer to hyunggu if possible, his hand grasping tightly the small dip of hyunggu's waist. they melt into each other, with the older tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. 

hyunggu feels the chilly air, but it's not enough to send shivers when the warmth of shinwon's lips shoot tingles in every nerve of his body - making him feel fire and want all at the same time. it's enough to fuel the hidden desire inside him, thumbing the older's cheeks and kissing him and thinking how he could do this with shinwon forever. 

they broke apart, shy smiles and their breathing a bit hitched. it's so silent and moments like this are what they treasure the most; away from the limelight and just enjoying their own, little world. the safe space they have created for the both of them, their own, little sky. 

under the dark sky and illuminated by the moonlight and billions of stars, shinwon and hyunggu fall in love all over again, and shinwon thinks, he'll always, always fall in love over and over, as long as it's with hyunggu. 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? (≧∇≦)/


End file.
